Talk:Raindrop Cake/@comment-37395146-20181103184220
IV. Beloved Things "Meow" The cat seems to have come back again. I don't know how long Bonito Rice and Sakuramochi plan to come over for, nor do I know how long they plan to stay... Like clockwork, they come and go. As the cat prepared to leave, it jumped onto the window ledge. However, this time it didn't leave, instead it circled the ledge and suddenly lied still. I don't know why, but my heart began to beat faster. A familiar feeling fell across me. I felt a sudden chill in the air. I finally realized what had happened. It all made sense now. The cat is no longer alive. "They don't even want you to see their death..." All I could think about wat what Bonito Rice had said to me. Does it know how I feel? Was the cat waiting to die with me? As I stared at the lifeless cat, the room grew colder and more quiet until it fell completely silent. I could hear my heart beating. I thought of myself, perhaps this is it, this will be the end of me as well. In this darkness, I found myself feeling the warmth of my master again. His face and his lifeless body seem to be flashing before my eyes. "Ah-" I held my hands on my face as I let out a cry of sorrow. I've never felt so much pain before, not even when Master left me that day. The pain I feel is unbearable. It's as if something is crushing my heart. The pain of sorrow has haunted me for far too long. It has taken a toll on me. "What's wrong!?" Bonito Rice and Sakuramochi have been calling for me from outside. But quickly, all I can see is darkness and all I can hear is the sound of dead silence. I know this must be painfull. Don't worry. I'll relieve you soon. Instead of suffering, why not just die? Suddenly glimmering sakuras begin to fall in this dark void. I began to hear the faint cry of a cat. I turned around and saw a small glimmer of light. A small kitten slowly approaches me. The cat that has just passed away, now seems to be energetic as ever. It begins to lick and cuddle the small kitten. "But... Why? How?" I don't believe what I am seeing. How did the cat that just died go from cold and lifeless to warm and full of energy? Not sure when it happened, but the boards on the window all have been broken. A boy with cat ears and a little girl dressed in pink appeared in front of me. "This is a special power that exists in this world" said the little girl dressed in pink. "Even Though I don't understand it completely myself, but I know that it's powerfull! It's called love." Bonito shook his head as if he couldn't understand but tried. "Love..." Withouth thinking, I repeated this word. I felt something warm flow across my fance and land into my hands. I never knew of this word and Master never taught me it. Even so, for some reason, I have been brought to tears. "I am Bonito Rice" "I am Sakuramochi~" "I... Am... Raindrop Cake" Am I even belieavable like this? Master Attendant loved me... Whoo, such a long chapter. The writers need to chill out a little. Anyways, great story, I wanna hug rainy boi.